


【德哈】夜色如血

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *《血契》系列续集，设定见《血契》*吸血鬼AU，吸血鬼X血仆设定，一大堆私设，年下私设*只有OOC属于我*这篇好超过哦嘻嘻嘻【自己瞎嗨





	【德哈】夜色如血

“……这个季度的财报明天早上会出来，季度总结会安排在明天下午2点召开。今天下午3点，扎比尼约了你谈有关于新投资项目的事情……”

哈利从自己的记事本中抬头看看似乎在出神的少爷，轻轻叹了一口气：“德拉科，你又在想什么有的没的……”

“下午3点布雷斯找我开会，我知道。”德拉科从皮椅中抬起头，可怜兮兮地看着哈利：“我饿了。”

“……”

哈利习惯性抚摸自己的颈部，皱起眉说：“现在是早上十点。”

“早上你急着出门，我没吃饱。”德拉科依旧一副哀求的表情，“那都是三个小时之前的事情了。”

哈利沉默不语，片刻后投降地放下手中的物品，一边解开自己衬衫的领口纽扣，一边问：“沙发？”

德拉科欢欣地笑起来，拍了拍自己的大腿：“这里。”

哈利一滞，刚松到一半的领带又顿时收回去。德拉科立刻露出楚楚可怜的眼神：“我真的饿了。”

哈利归根结底还是无法拒绝德拉科，他认命地再次松开领带丢到德拉科的办公桌上，绕过桌子在德拉科得逞的笑容下背靠德拉科坐到他的腿上。哈利拉开自己的衬衫衣领，露出赤裸的颈部肌肤，送到德拉科嘴边。

“别弄脏我的衬衫，等下我跟财务部长还有会议。”

德拉科配合地应声，他的注意力早就转移到自己眼前的白皙肌肤上，他双手抱住哈利的腰，伸出舌尖细细舔弄。不一会儿，只见德拉科两颗尖牙逐渐出现，瞳孔中的灰色越发深邃。

哈利知道德拉科又在玩弄自己的脖子而不是认真吸血，他向德拉科嘴边凑了凑，嘴里督促他：“快点，万一等下有秘书进来……”

“我锁了门。”德拉科低声呢喃一句，却没有反对，而是顺势咬进哈利的后颈，迫不及待地闭上双眼开始享受自己的餐间小点。

其实他没锁门，但只要哈利在他的办公室里，公司里没有哪个没眼力见的会进来。就算有，也会被他称职的秘书第一时间拦住。只是这种事没必要让哈利知道，不然下一次，哈利肯定不会答应在办公室里让他吸血。

 

自从德拉科顺利接下部分家业后，他就带着哈利和几个熟悉的家佣搬到马尔福家另一处较小的庄园中生活。哈利原本打算像大部分家主的血仆那样当一个管家，可德拉科却不同意，而是认命了另一位较为年长的家佣做管家，让哈利做自己的特别助理。所幸以前哈利一直都跟着德拉科熟悉公司事务，外加他照顾了德拉科那么多年，所以在公司里，还真找不到第二个比哈利更适合这个职位的人。

两个人一起独立生活了两年多，一切都顺利进行着。除了德拉科有时候还是会做点孩子气的事情——例如喜欢在办公室里骚扰哈利——其他的一切都让哈利非常满意。

 

哈利突然回过神，拍了一下德拉科即将要伸进自己裤腰里的手。

“跟你说过不许在公司里想这个！”

德拉科乖乖缩回手，失望的嘟哝一句。哈利什么都好，就是在工作的时候对他要求太严格。

不过在家里卧室中的哈利又是另一番风情，德拉科暗喜地想着，有时候他甚至恨不得和哈利一起呆在房间里一辈子不出来……

想到这里，德拉科突然松口。他舔干净剩下的血迹，也让哈利的伤口愈合。等哈利的脖子上看不到任何痕迹时，德拉科抬头贴在哈利的耳边问道：“我们什么时候结婚？”

窝在德拉科怀里被他吸血吸得有些失神的哈利微微一愣，他眼神茫然地看看天花板，慵懒而散漫的大脑有些当机，只得用本能算了一下时间：“……55岁？”

吸血鬼和血仆共享生命，他们的寿命都很长。55岁不过是一个年轻的岁数，大部分吸血鬼，甚至在6、70岁时才会考虑成家。

德拉科如晴天霹雳般呆滞在那里，片刻之后，他手指掐住哈利的下巴用力转向自己：“你说55岁？”

哈利被他弄得有些痛，他不以为然地推开德拉科：“你父母也是62岁才结的婚，55岁已经很早了。”

“已经很早了……”德拉科依旧还沉浸在震惊中，不自觉地低声重复哈利的话。他心里算了一下时间，如今他28岁，也就是还有27年。

“多给你几十年自由不好吗？你还这么年轻。”哈利笑着站起来，一边整理衣服一边反问。“反正我们现在也生活在一起，而且血仆的契约难道不比婚姻更牢……”

只是从小一起长大的德拉科一开始就听明白了哈利话语中的潜在含义，他面色发白，靠坐在椅子上垂眼看地。听到哈利的下一句话时，他更是生气地冲哈利喊道：“出去！”

正在系领带的哈利倏地愣住：“你怎么……”

“你给我出去！”德拉科闭眼大吼，搭在扶手上的手死死抓着拳头，似乎在努力抑制自己的怒气。

哈利并非不知道德拉科为什么突然会这样，他们都太了解对方，了解到甚至能比对方更早一步揣测到对方的想法。他轻声叹气，只是小声叮嘱了一句：“不要忘记下午扎比尼的会面。”

德拉科没有理会他，哈利拿起自己的东西，安静地离开了董事长办公室。

 

哈利从离开孤儿院后就一直在马尔福家生活，他为数不多的朋友都是通过马尔福家认识的。只是因为他的特殊身份和……德拉科的独占欲，至今为止他玩得好的朋友也只有公司信息部的部长罗恩·韦斯莱和他的女友赫敏·格兰杰——就职于在他们公司隔壁大厦里的医药公司的一名生物研究员。

哈利在办公室外和德拉科的秘书交代好备用血液的位置，就向财务部走去。而中午的用餐时间，他则约了罗恩和赫敏一起吃午饭。

“老实交待，你又做了什么事？刚刚我在电梯里见到研发部的部长红着眼睛从董事长办公室楼层下来。”

罗恩嘴里啃着烤鸡腿，眼睛瞪向哈利。他一向心大，信息部也不是什么重要部门，不会和董事办产生直接关系。所以他在公司以外从不拿哈利当特殊人物对待，也反而机缘巧合地和哈利成了好友。

哈利苦恼地看看两个好友，简略的把早上他和德拉科的对话重复了一遍。

“嘶……”罗恩听完倒吸一口冷气，“我这两天只能祈祷楼上不要出现电脑问题”

赫敏一同咋舌，佩服地看向哈利：“就我和马尔福为数不多的两次碰面来说，我认为你现在还能在外面跟我们一起吃饭已经是一个奇迹。”

哈利轻笑一声，低头搅着盘子里的意粉：“他不会怎么样，我知道界线在哪里。”

咽下嘴里的食物，罗恩继续说：“说实话我能明白他为什么生气，你们现在和结婚没什么两样，不过是一个仪式而已，你为何还要拖那么久。”

“既然只是一个仪式，为何要那么着急？”哈利笑着反问，“而且他现在还太年轻，一个马尔福的婚姻哪有那么简单，我希望能等他再成熟一点的时候再决定。”

罗恩还在大呼小叫不懂，赫敏则眼神闪了闪，有些惊讶的问道：“你为什么会这么想，我以为你们两人感情很……”她顿了一下，“吸血鬼几乎不和人类通婚是因为寿命问题，而确实又不是所有人类都愿意成为血仆来满足和吸血鬼的婚姻。”赫敏轻轻皱眉，“可这个问题对于你们两人来说，早已不是问题……甚至，是你的优势。”

哈利放下手中的叉子，手掌向上摊在自己面前。他轻启双唇，默念咒语，掌心浮现出的魔力幻化无穷，渐渐显出一朵墨绿色的花朵。

“墨绿色，马尔福家的家族颜色。”哈利低声说道，他倏地反掌握拳，魔力消失在罗恩和赫敏的眼前。“血仆二字中，始终含有一个仆字。意思就是签了这道契约后，我能获得许多东西，但我也会失去许多东西，例如……自由。”

哈利收回拳头。

“我不后悔，但我的魔力，生命，住所，工资……甚至于整个人生，都是属于德拉科的，我们本就不是平等的关系。”

哈利略带烦躁地抓了一下自己的刘海。

“现在我们这个关系能达成一种所有人都开心的平衡，可一旦进入婚姻，我无法保证能继续维持这种平衡。与其如此，不如维持现状就好……反正我们也是生活在一起。”

 

吃完午饭和哈利告别后，罗恩散着步送赫敏回她的办公楼。两人一边讨论哈利刚刚说的那番话，一边走进赫敏的办公大厦，刚进大门，两人就对着一个金色身影齐齐一愣。

哈利在户外坐了一会才回到公司大楼里，他拿出工卡想要通过大堂门禁，却没想到他的工卡无法进入。哈利向边上的保安招手，想问一下是怎么回事。保安见到他立刻打了一通电话，没一会儿，德拉科的秘书组——四个和哈利关系都还不错的小姑娘，结伴从电梯里出来，低着头向哈利走来。

“波特先生，”比较资深的女秘书站在最前方，声音有些打结，“董事长说他不……不……不想见您，让您……咳……”秘书不敢说下去，她犹豫了一会，直接靠近哈利捂着嘴说：“要是你们吵架了，您需要现在去找董事长的话，我立刻让您进来，只是日后可能需要您帮我掩饰一下……”

哈利被德拉科的行为给惊呆了，虽然德拉科一向任性，但直接影响到公司里来还是第一次。哈利在心里深深叹了一口气，果然不应该在公司里有任何亲密行为。

他向秘书摆摆手，安慰了小姑娘们两句，笑着头也不回地走了。多年来难得老板第一次给他放假，何乐而不为。反正到晚饭时间，德拉科还是会需要他，不过是一个下午的赌气罢了。

哈利走出公司大楼到路边拦出租车，他举起手看着自己的手臂，想起多年前的一件事。那次德拉科也是突发奇想要戒人血，还要和哈利解除契约，最后被哈利气急败坏地一顿揍给揍乖了。

哈利不禁笑了起来，随后又愁眉苦脸起来。那一次之后，这么多年以来德拉科没有再闹过第二次，可今天看他这个反应，哈利心中渐渐浮起不详的预感。

 

哈利的预感果然是对的，别说是晚餐时间，直到晚上十一点，德拉科既没回家也没给他打过电话。而哈利早已忍不住打电话过去，可所有电话都被德拉科直接按掉。

一开始哈利还赌气不理会那个小混蛋，可越到夜深——哈利焦躁地抚摸上自己的后颈——他就越坐立不安。就算他知道德拉科手边有备用血液，可二十年以来养成的习惯，就连哈利也戒不掉。

一直熬到十一点半时，哈利终于按奈不住自己的急躁，直接给罗恩拨了个电话。

“帮我定个位。”电话一通，哈利就直接提出要求。“我要定位德拉科的手机，我知道信息部有他的手机位置。”

“啊？这不符合公司规定吧……”罗恩咽了一下喉咙。

“放心，我保你没事。”哈利一边向庄园门口走去，一边拒绝了家里管家开车送他的请求。“马上给我位置。”

罗恩得到了保证，立刻不废话开始干活，等哈利刚走到大门口时，他就给哈利报出一个地址。

哈利一听地点，瞬间勃然大怒。他从管家手里拿过一个跑车钥匙，就立刻冲向了停车库。

 

血仆契约只有极少的人类能够接受，但在这契约以外，却有不少人类喜欢被吸血鬼吸血的感觉。他们不签契约，也不贡献生命，更不想变成吸血鬼。只是单纯的成为暂时性食物，以此来换取自己心理上的快。感。久而久之，这类俱乐部开始盛行。而大部分俱乐部里，除了吸血交易，也不乏声色玩乐。

德拉科因为有哈利，同时也受不了其他人类鲜血的味道，所以从不踏足这种地方，可这并不代表他不知道。

哈利愤怒地推开包厢门后，就见到几个和德拉科只在生意上有往来的狐朋狗友正和几个浓妆艳抹的男生女生凑在一起喝酒戏耍，有一对更是早已躲在黑暗的角落里抱在一块吸血。哈利凌厉的视线一扫而过，最后见到德拉科一个人安静地坐在另一侧角落里，孤零零的喝酒，和其他人格格不入。

哈利心里泄了一口气，亏他还算懂事。他不顾其他人，直接走到德拉科面前。德拉科丝毫没有惊讶的样子，眼神深沉地盯着他，两人就这样一言不发的对视。

等哈利正准备坐下来和德拉科继续僵持时，边上的高尔突然奸笑着凑过来塞给他一张卡：“走廊尽头的小包厢，绝对干净，放心使用。你们夫夫吵架回家吵，别往我们坏人堆里凑，省的说我们教坏小幼崽。”

屋子里其他人哄堂大笑，哈利窘迫地扯起黑着脸的德拉科，草草说了句再见就快速离开了包厢。

 

哈利一路向外快步走去，想要直接离开这个鬼地方。没想到走到高尔提到的那个包厢门口时，德拉科却突然抢过他手里的卡片，打开包厢门一把把哈利推了进去。

“你干什么？！”哈利摔在包厢里的长沙发上，“没玩够回去玩！”

德拉科关门上锁，不让哈利爬起来，就直接压在哈利身上，趴在他的颈窝里深深嗅气。

“不要，他们好臭。”他埋着头轻咬哈利的后颈，“你再不来，我就要吐了。”

哈利趴在沙发上，嗤笑一声：“我看你刚刚玩得蛮开心的。”

德拉科没有搭话，他又沉默地舔弄了一会儿之后，靠在哈利耳边，沉下声线说：“我来这里是为了让你明白，我不是只有你的血可以吸。”

哈利瞬间暴怒，他向后狠狠一踢，愤怒大喊：“你他妈这是什么意思？！”

德拉科侧身一躲，又再次压住哈利不让他起来：“我的意思是，我吸你的血不是因为你是我的血仆，而是因为你是哈利·波特。”

哈利被德拉科贴身舔弄惹得更加焦躁不安：“这有什么不一样？”

“当然不一样……”德拉科抬身，把哈利翻过来面向自己躺着。他一手压住哈利的双手手腕，一手轻轻掐住他的下巴，埋头亲上他的唇。

熟悉的气息向自己迎面扑来，哈利禁不住轻微张嘴，被德拉科抓住机会，舌尖挤进口腔。只是德拉科不同于往日，他没有流连于此，只是快速扫过后就立刻离开，松开哈利的双唇。

哈利微微失神，轻喘着气，茫然地看向德拉科。

“这就跟你也需要我一样……”他舔了一下哈利的嘴角，“这可是你亲口承认的，我记得一清二楚。”

德拉科再次俯身看着哈利，眼角微眯，露出笑意：“你看，你这不是亲自来找我了吗？”

哈利想了好一会儿才想明白德拉科话里的意思，他有些气急败坏又有些好笑，最后干脆一把推开德拉科，自己从沙发上站起来，靠到远离沙发的墙边。

“这些事情和婚姻不能混为一谈。”他皱起鼻子，这是他从小到大不自觉的表情。但德拉科一看就明白，哈利虽然嘴硬，可心里已经开始动摇。

“这就是感情，哈利。”德拉科一步一步向他靠近，下巴高高扬起，作为豪门继承人与生俱来的傲人气势渐渐向哈利扑面压来，压得哈利忍不住挨在墙上，有些腿软。

他在哈利面前停下，双手捧起哈利的脸，细长的手指拂过他头上的胎记，略过他鼻梁上的黑色镜框，擦过他深红的唇角，再延续到德拉科最迷恋的颈脖处。

指尖摩挲着哈利的锁骨，德拉科低头贴在哈利的脸颊边，声音沙哑：“我们互相需要，互相迷恋，这是比血契更加迷人的感情……”

德拉科小口含住哈利的耳垂，轻咬舔弄，舌尖钻进哈利的耳朵里挠得他一阵颤栗。

“我饿了，哈利。”德拉科压在他的耳边低喃，又是哈利熟悉得小狗般的语气，“从中午到晚上我都没吸血，我好饿。”

德拉科继续向下舔弄哈利的脖子和下巴，在他白皙的肌肤上留下点点红印。他一路吻去，一直吻到哈利另一侧的耳旁，贴在他另一只耳朵边上继续沙声问道：“你饿了吗？”

随着这一句问题，德拉科的手轻车熟路地向哈利下身探去。哈利早已被他亲得晕头转向，整个人瘫软在德拉科的怀抱里。他情不自禁地双手绕上德拉科的肩膀，下意识把自己的脖子侧面送到德拉科嘴边，渴望他的尖牙。可德拉科没有如他的意，而是依旧时而舔弄时而轻咬，肆意玩弄着哈利的颈窝。他手中的动作则没有松懈，哈利下身早已经被脱光光，他脚尖掂起，左腿紧紧盘在德拉科的身上。

“我的哈利看来也饿惨了。”德拉科充满磁性的声音在哈利耳边轻轻笑道。他一手玩弄着哈利的前面，另一只手的手指在哈利体内抽插搅弄，“里面都是水。”

急躁了一个下午的哈利在这一刻中，所有感情与欲望终于得以尽情释放。他急乱地寻找德拉科的唇用力吮吸亲吻，又急促地扯开他的衬衫与腰带，和自己的贴在一起用力摩擦。他被德拉科紧紧的压在墙上，全身唯一的着力点是他右脚的脚尖。哈利在脱力中狂乱，最终忍不住抱住德拉科，磨蹭他的身体，嘴里低呼：“咬我……我受不了了，快咬我……”

德拉科又一次勾起嘴角露出得逞的笑容，哈利在想什么呢？他们明明谁也逃不出对方的手掌心。他抽出手指，猛然抱起哈利的腰把他整个人悬在半空中，让他双腿夹住自己的身体。嘴里的尖牙渐渐生出附在他最爱的颈窝出，上面和下面同时瞬间进入。

“唔——！”哈利高高扬起脑袋惊呼，浑浊的液体射在德拉科的衬衫衣摆上。可这只是开始，他被抽插地全身酥软，无论是思考还是吵架，都没有任何力气了。他只得紧紧地抱住德拉科，背部贴在墙上，任他尽情摆弄。

 

哈利再清醒时，已经回到家中的卧室里。他试图翻身，但又被吸血又被欺负的下场就是全身瘫软。就算他记得自己彻底睡过去之前被德拉科抱着喂了补药，也依然无补于事。

更清醒一点后，他又想起自己是接近凌晨时被德拉科用外套裹着抱出俱乐部，再从庄园停车库一路抱进卧室。若他没有记错，离开俱乐部的时候他们甚至还撞到了那群也刚刚玩完出来的狐朋狗友，德拉科抱着哈利，真诚地向高尔道谢，说下次请他喝酒……

哈利脸色漆黑如墨，他扭头看向坐在边上看书的德拉科。吸血鬼一向少眠，吃饱喝足后更是精神奕奕。即使和哈利一样通宵未眠，德拉科看起来却比前一天更加清爽。哈利想想愈发生气，可他还没来及开口，德拉科就拿开书，弯腰在他的嘴上啄了一口。

“我知道，没有下次。”德拉科又亲了一下，“不可能，我好喜欢，你看起来也挺爽的，别想了。”

他嘴上和哈利嬉笑，身体却向被窝里挪动，变成面对面抱住哈利的姿势。他双手扶在哈利后腰，缓缓施出魔力帮他按摩舒缓。哈利整个人松懈下来，闭上眼睛舒服地轻哼，懒得跟他斗嘴。

“38岁。”

德拉科突然开口，哈利抬起眼诧异地看他。

“我们38岁结婚，我用十年向你证明，你的那些担忧都是多余的。当然，如果你什么时候改变想法，想早一点，我热烈欢迎。”德拉科低头注视哈利的双眼，脸上神情看起来有些不快，可眼尾却尽是温柔。

10年对于吸血鬼们来说不过是过白驹过隙，但哈利知道这是眼前这个小崽子对自己最大的包容。

8年前还是个能把马尔福庄园折腾得鸡飞狗跳的小混蛋，可现在却能轻易地说服自己。

哈利重新闭上双眼，慵懒地钻进德拉科的怀里，轻轻地点点头。

也许，用不着10年吧。

 

——FIN——


End file.
